


ESCAPE

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 锤基，假如他们知道自己演的是故事。沙雕预警。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 8





	ESCAPE

0.

假如Thor和Loki亲自扮演了每一个故事（我是说， **所有** ，包括那些真实的、虚幻的、被一次又一次再创作的）中的他们……

卧槽。别说了。太可怕了。

1.

Loki拖着疲惫的身子回到家里。滑稽的金色头盔挂在鞋柜上，紧巴巴的黑色镶金边的戏服可怜兮兮地在角落里缩成一团。推开浴室门撞见穿着一件单薄的白T刷牙的Thor，他头也没抬径直挤过去。

“漫长的一天，哈？”Thor口齿不清地说。

Loki叹了口气拉开裤链开始放水：“没办法，有那么多人爱我呢。”

2.

等到Loki洗完澡出来，Thor已经躺在床上打了一会儿游戏。Loki把自己扔到床上，Thor象征性地挪了挪，让Loki湿漉漉的头发搭在他肩上。

“我今天又去抢宇宙魔方了。”Loki说，“说真的，我抢个魔方能让这么多复仇者都凑成一对？魔方里到底是心灵宝石还是变gay光线？”

“哪只一对，”Thor动了动胳膊让Loki枕得更舒服，“还有三P，四P，群P。”

“你今天又跟谁群P了？”Loki说，“别说了，我脑子里要有画面了。”

沉默了一会儿，Loki又自暴自弃地开始说话：“我要审美疲劳了。如果给我没有这些破事儿的一个星期，我要待在约顿海姆。让绿色和红色都见鬼去吧。”

“我要剪头发了。”Thor说，“大概有人对金色长发也审美疲劳了？”

Loki翻过来，把Thor的刘海撩起来比划了一下：“你还是长发比较好。长发蠢里带萌，短的就只有蠢了。”

Thor捞过Loki的胳膊：“你那些乌七八糟的东西演太多了。谁说我蠢的，嗯？要不要我提醒你一下那个猫化的文？还有那个幼驯染的？”

“你闭嘴。”

“还有那个ABO的？还有……”

“你给我闭嘴！和Jane分手八百多次你以为你好到哪里去吗？信不信我明天订两百个炸鸡腿？乡土风自己玩去不要带上我！”

Thor就等着Loki吼完。Loki又颓进他的怀里：“哪个ABO？太多了我忘记了。”

“就是那个全身上下只穿金链子的邻国王子……”

“你闭嘴吧。”

3.

Loki盯了一会儿天花板，听到Thor手机里传来“三杀”、“四杀”的夸张音效。他翻了个身，挡住Thor的视线：“Thor？”

Thor一手按住Loki的头发一手举高手机屏幕又划拉几下，听到了一声“五杀”才按下暂停。“怎么了？”

“早上那个门锁有没修好？”

“我打了电话了，”Thor说，“他们说回派人过来。但是这里可是……”

Loki玩着Thor的胸毛，心不在焉地听。

“……‘被人遗忘之地’，不能指望他们会有多早来修。”

“我真的不想每天早上靠运气出门。”Loki说，“有那么多故事要去客串呢。哪家的性生活不和谐了我都要去搞个乱助个攻。我就是漫威世界的毒藤女，贯彻爱与真实的邪恶。”

“而且还守护了世界的和平。你的设定太好用了。”Thor说。他放下手机，钻进被子里，贴着Loki的脸，“别担心那道门。明天它要还是坏着我就把它锤开。”

“你还真以为你是雷神啊。”

“我可以用榔头。”Thor笑了，气息喷在Loki耳侧，“别担心。反正你出演的故事还是千篇一律，不如我们来做点有趣的事。”

Loki支起半个身子和Thor接吻。他抓着Thor的手臂，在第二个吻完了后嘟囔：“这就是白天每天都做的事情啊。”

Thor咧开嘴，听到Loki和他一样嘶嘶地吸气。“难道它不有趣吗？”

4.

“Thor——！”

当Thor睡眼惺忪地冲着镜子刷牙时，他听到Loki踹门的声音。他吐掉嘴里的水擦了把脸走到门边，Loki拎起一把榔头顶在他胸口。

“弄开它。”Loki说。

Thor看着那把只有自己小臂长的铁榔头，挣扎了一下：“我们可以等等修理工，他们今天肯定会过来的。”

Loki恨铁不成钢地看着他，好像要把他盯出个洞来。

“你少上一天班也没事的……”

Loki收回榔头，抡起胳膊就冲着门锁砸去。Thor眼疾手快地挡住Loki夺下榔头：“我来，我来。”

然而门锁在Thor挥汗如雨大秀肱二头肌二十分钟的锤打之下纹丝不动。

5.

“你知道这没用的吧？”Loki终于看不下去了。

“那怎么办，你又不等修理工来。”Thor依旧摆出标准的投掷标枪的姿势。

“难道你看不出这样砸还岿然不动的门锁有问题吗？”

“你这话就搞得我像个智障了。”

“你自己装成智障。”Loki说，“别装的跟你看不出来似的。这他妈本身就是个故事。这和我们每天演的东西一样，这是某个傻逼编出来的故事！”

6.

“那是不是就是说你今天不用出去了？”

7.

“不是，这太扯淡了。”Thor说，“我们演的那些是有剧本的。”

Loki呻吟一声捂上眼睛。“有剧本就不扯淡了？理论上海拉还是我女儿呢。”

“设定可以改的嘛，反正的又不是你生的。”

“我生过。”

“……我知道。”

沉默了三秒Loki开始咆哮：“为什么写我生孩子那么顺理成章啊？不犹豫一下吗？你怎么不生？生孩子有什么意义？我又不是女的我为什么要生？”

等等我以为我们的话题在如何撬开房门上？Thor深深吸了口气。面对这种突如其来的状况，首先要做的是用自己坚强而光明的三观转移问题的重心，然后降低伤害。

从而拯救自己的肾。

他说：“你这话就很性别歧视了，女的能生，男的为什么不能。”

Loki明白现在和Thor的嘴仗必须费点脑子，于是他迂回前进：“隔壁Stark也约遍复联啊，怎么没见他给人遍地生孩子？”

Thor：“……也？”

Loki：“你不要转移话题。你也没有好到哪里去。锤铁，锤盾，锤绿……我要接着数吗？”

Loki：“为什么你总是在前面？”

Thor认真地思索了一会儿：“大概是因为这样读起来比较顺吧。”

鉴于现在捅他有点像吵架吵不过的时候无理取闹，Loki纠结了一下要不要捅他。

Thor趁热打铁：“普天之下总会有丧病的作者写我生孩子的。总会有的。我们去看剧本吧。”

8.

“编剧脑子有毛病吧？”Loki评论道。

“你每次都这么说。”Thor说，“我觉得挺好的，你看，这个洛基说话语调轻松中带着一丝俏皮，走路优雅敏捷，还跟我并肩作战。”而且不会突然吼人。

“这个索尔打嘴炮打不过绿巨人。”Loki一针见血地指出。

“编剧给你换了蓝色的衣服。”

“编剧还写了捆绑play。”Loki说，“什么毛病这是？七年了！能不能有点新花样！谁会有这种变态的爱好？你吗？”

Thor一口水呛在喉咙里。

“往好处看，”Thor冷静地说，“这次有很多颜色，非常现代艺术，不用担心审美疲劳。而且他们还改进了我们的头盔。”虽然并没有遮住你的发际线。

“但是也没有遮住我的发际线。”Loki，“而且每次打起架来都粘成乱糟糟的一坨坨，和打了劣质发胶一样。我是一个法师，一个高贵的魔法系代表，为什么我要拿刀子跟人肉搏？为什么我要和你一起拿着玩具水枪冲戴上世纪毒气面罩的反派发射变gay光线？难道这个宇宙的力量源自于变gay的冲动？”

“因为你是一个近战法师，”Thor说，“说真的，少跟死侍玩儿。”

“我不认识什么死侍，”Loki，“我也不知道什么二十世纪福克斯。我他妈到底为什么要和你组队？”

“因为你是一个没有画超浓眼妆的反派？”Thor不确定地说。

9.

“我们一开始到底为什么要看剧本？”Loki最后厌烦了这个话题。

Thor心提到了嗓子眼。

“对了，你不要试图转移话题。我没有看到任何一个作者写你生孩子。别想逃过这个！”Loki说。

Thor露出欣慰的表情。很好，他并没有想起来事情的开头，尽管锤子还搁在鞋柜上：大概骗到那时还年少无知的自己的时候，Loki也经常暗暗露出这种由衷的表情吧。

Loki狐疑地观察了一下Thor的表情——让Thor的脸部肌肉瞬间僵硬，他恍然大悟：“去你妈的性别歧视，这根本是强词夺理！”

Thor松了口气。

10.

但是你以为Loki会忘记那扇砸不开的门吗？

虽然Thor可以让Loki睡着（累到睡着是一个很好的办法），但是他不能阻止Loki第二天早上拿着一根撬棍站在他床前。

“我待不下去了，这比海拉给我们画下牢笼还糟糕。我要是再在这个鬼地方多呆一分钟，再扮演哪个故事里的洛基我一定会闷死。”Loki伸出撬棍，“你来不来？”

Thor惊恐地看着戳到自己鼻子上的棍子：“你哪儿来的撬棍？”

“我变出来的。”Loki说，“我是个神嘛。”

“你 **确实** 知道这些只是设定吧？”

“我就是神。”Loki说，“我昨天晚上一直在想怎么弄开那个锁，我觉得撬棍会比锤子有效。然后我就在工具间找到了一把。就在工具间的门口，正对着我！——这不是巧合。我就是神。”

“奥丁或者海拉或者其他什么神在上，请原谅我弟弟的冒犯。”Thor捂着胸口说，“他早上没喝咖啡。”

“你真死板。”Loki说，“作为一个神，我没有觉得被冒犯啊。你到底来不来？”

11.

Loki大概是试了一百遍，撬棍的曲柄都要被他弯成直柄了，然而门纹丝不动。在Thor提出他来试试的建议前，Loki把撬棍砸到墙上，发出清脆的“乒啷”一声。他抄起拳头砸向漆的雪白的墙。指节的皮层蹭破了，手心手背通红，拳头砸在墙上只有闷闷的声响。Thor被这疯狂感染，不知道是上前阻止还是和他一起毫无用处地试图挣脱这桎梏。就在这时，他听到了那种隆隆的声音。

像大军压境，像乌云万重，像遮天蔽日的蝗虫从天边席卷而来，声音越来越清晰，鼓点越来越鲜明，那是庞然的羽翼挟带的暴风。Loki仍在不知疲倦地捶着，对手上的红痕视而不见，对汹涌的声音充耳不闻。Thor看到他的眼神由绝望为疯子的专注，仿佛一种笃信，这声音就是他施展巫蛊的吟唱。墙体突然变得透明了，好像一块毛玻璃被人从外面一点一点打平。那声音的来源现在已经清晰可见：那是一片黑压压的鸟群。冲在前面的大鸟全速撞上玻璃，直直地栽倒下去，后面的鸟又直直地冲上来，前仆后继，无休无止。四周全是黑鸟在玻璃上模糊的影子，全是翅膀扑棱的挣动声。Loki的两根指头弯成了不正常的弧度，他用衬衫包裹右手，继续砸向这堵该死的墙。

他属于外面，Thor忽然意识到。Loki就是那些黑色的大鸟，他非出去不可。他心中忽然留恋起来，腿里像灌了铅，但是他意识到了：Loki一定会出去的。

他是那个故事之神。

Loki开始冲着一个地方猛砸。鸟儿此起彼伏地冲撞着玻璃，冲撞着那个脆弱的点。“乒啷”一声，玻璃应声而碎，无数的鸟像受惊的蝙蝠一样从洞里钻出来。Thor不得不举起手臂挡住自己的眼睛。在应接不暇的鸟群当中他看到Loki踹碎了那个洞周围的玻璃，回头看了他一眼。

Thor被鸟群挤得跪到地上。Loki就站在那个洞旁边，那些鸟儿从他身周钻出，让他看起来像是撒旦或是什么魔术之王。他是掌握自由的圣主，现在他就站在终极的门旁边，而自己正像一个请求施予的凡人。

而神只是看他一眼。

鸟群彻底挡住了他的视线。混乱之中，Loki握住了他的手。

12.

然后他们逃走了。消失了。谁也看不见他们了。

这是个好结局，不是么？

至少他们不用看完所有剧本了。

**Author's Note:**

> 第10段的梗来自Simon的《Do Nothing》。笑点这么冷，估计没法逗笑别人吧2333


End file.
